


Before You Go

by Iolite666



Series: Iolite's FE Kinktober 2k19 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Missionary Position, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolite666/pseuds/Iolite666
Summary: A sweet and tender night shared between lovers, as Rodrigue and Lambert prepare to be separated by upcoming diplomatic talks. Day 1, Kissy Missionary.





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> kjdfgnlksjdfnjklsdnf i am,,, rather late in starting kinktober, but i hope this very soft and sappy first fill is the start of a very fun month! (and that the rest of the fills will not,,, drive everyone away lmao)

“Mmmmmm, I just wanna stay like this forever…” Lambert aimed a grin at Rodrigue above him, though it came out more ‘fucked silly’ than the roguish charm he was aiming for. 

Rodrigue leant down from where Lambert’s legs framed his shoulders, planting a kiss firmly on his lover’s lips. Lambert’s lips parted under his, and both sighed as their tongues made contact for the nth time that night. Lambert would be leaving soon, a delegation to Duscur, and Rodrigue would not be able to accompany him. 

Their lips parted from one another, hot breaths fanning over each other’s faces as they gasped for forgotten air, humid and balmy in the otherwise cold night. They were so close, hips aligned against one another, naked skin slicked with sweat clinging to each other. Rodrigue gulped a little, wetting his throat.

“Me too, my love. I adore you so much, I find that I cannot bring myself to pull away…”

Lambert snickered and punched Rodrigue’s shoulder lightly. “You absolute sap! Fuck me before I fall asleep, hm?”

Rodrigue kissed him again, tongue tracing Lambert’s lips but pulling away before Lambert could open up and they could sink into another kiss. “Your wish is my command, Your Majesty.”

Lambert’s face cracked in yet another grin, “Oh goddess, Rodrigue, what have I sa-ah, ahhhhhhh, oh, that’s… that’s good…”

Rodrigue’s cock slid out of him wetly, his tip only remaining inside, before pushing forwards in a delightfully slow pace. 

“Oh, fuck, Roddy…” Rodrigue’s cock nudged just right as his prostate, and Lambert whined, goddess how he had missed this.

“Rodriiiigue, kiss me, please?” Lambert’s hands made grabbing motions towards his lover, desperate for another kiss, one that would have him lost in Rodrigue’s unexpectedly petal soft mouth.

“Gladly, my love.” The short sentence fell delightfully over Lambert’s lips, Rodrigue having already leant in, not changing his pace one mite from where he had settled, content in gently fucking Lambert through his little whines and pleads for more.

This time, their kiss did not start slow. Rodrigue was immediately met with Lambert’s eager tongue chasing his, tracing his lips and demanding entry, which he allowed, tilting his head to the side. Their tongues slid against each other, each pass corresponding to the slow drag of Rodrigue’s cock over his prostate, making Lambert keen into Rodrigue’s mouth, his own cock leaking over his stomach, wet and twitching from the slow, stately pleasure of having his lover all to himself after so long.

Refusing to break apart from Lambert’s frankly delectable mouth, Rodrigue shifted his hips up slightly, resting more weight on his knees, and increased his pace. Lambert’s tight, wet heat clenching around him felt so _good_. 

“Hhhhahhhh…” Rodrigue sighed into Lambert’s mouth, his climax fast mounting. He wished to tell Lambert, but his mouth was so addicting; he had meant entirely what he had said earlier, Lambert was simply too desirous for him to want to pull away.

Lambert broke their kiss, lips hovering mere millimetres from each other, panting and whining, his cock lay against the junction of his thigh and hip, constantly leaking pre-cum, strands of it sticking simultaneously to his hip and the tip of his cock.

“Oh, darling, I’m close, fuck, so close…” Rodrigue groaned deep at that, his hand moving from where it had been supporting Lambert’s leg to wrap around his cock, so slick and wanting. Lambert arched with a shout, twitching desperately in Rodrigue’s palm, just one frisson of pleasure from his end.

Lambert lifting his back and nearly folding himself in half to chase his lips is what did both of them in, the contact of their kiss-swollen lips with one another combined with the change in angle has Lambert keening into this kiss and finishing, spurting cum onto the sheets and all over Rodrigue’s hand, little wounded sounds huffing from between his lips into Rodrigue’s mouth. The arrhythmic clenching of Lambert’s ass around him soon had Rodrigue reciprocating his lover’s pleasure, bucking his hips once, twice, before moaning himself into their quasi-kiss, lips now just touching as they sighed and moaned their pleasure to the balmy air.

Rodrigue lowered himself gently, aware of his own weight, regardless of Lambert’s superior strength. His cock stayed buried in his love, not able to convince himself to pull out just yet, savouring in the warmth around him as he slowly softened.

“That was simply divine, my love.”

Lambert smiled up at him a final time, this one filled with radiant love emanating from every inch of his expression.

“That it was my dear. Now, if only I could have you every day of my journey to Duscur…”


End file.
